


the body is a blade

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Death/Violence, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Tubbo/Ranboo, SPOILERS for Tommy's early march streams, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno isn't sure how to feel when Tommy, allegedly dead, shows up on his doorstep.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208
Collections: Anonymous





	the body is a blade

**Author's Note:**

> title from the japanese breakfast song of the same name! also, tommy still has braces in this. how are there even braces in minecraft? great question.

Technoblade feels a lot of things when one Tommyinnit shows up on his doorstep, but inexplicably, the largest part of him feels very, very old. 

Tommy is underdressed for the weather—because of course he is—and there’s just something… different. Something in his demeanor, or the way he parts his hair, or the way he’s got his hand shoved in his pocket. He looks awfully pale, maybe, although Techno’s not sure if that’s just the snow playing tricks on him. 

Most notable of all is the way Tommy’s just sort of. Staring at him. Silent. Possibly for the first time in his entire life.

What is _wrong_ with this kid? 

“Why are you here, Tommy,” Techno deadpans. 

“Technoblade! Old buddy, old pal,” he says, snapping out of his trance and breezing into the house past Techno. “It is _great_ to see you.” 

Techno’s lip curls. “What about ‘why are you here’ implied you could come in?”

“It was implied by your gentle eyes, Technoblade,” Tommy says. “You’d never leave an old friend like me out in the cold.”

"I've left you out in the cold many times," Techno says. "And I would do it again. In fact, it'd be great if you went back out into the cold right now."

Before Tommy can respond, there’s the sound of snow crunching outside. Techno can tell who it is by the gait, but Tommy turns to the window to watch as Ranboo trudges his way toward his house. Tommy’s eyes widen before his lips screw up in a pout.

That’s interesting.

“You have a problem with Ranboo?” Techno asks. 

Tommy glowers. “No I do not have a _problem with Ranboo_ ,” he says, air-quoting as necessary, “Ranboo has a problem with me, really. Marrying my best friend, he is just asking for trouble.” 

Techno can’t help the way his eyebrows raise, surprise showing plainly on his face before he can school his features. It’s a good thing he’s with Tommy and not someone more observant. 

“Ranboo and Tubbo are _married?”_

“Duh,” Tommy says, rocking back on his heels. “Where have you been? They’re all lovey-dovey and shit, stupid pig child and all—no offense—it’s so gross. You’d think you’d know more about this considering Ranboo is right next door.” 

Techno hadn’t known much about Ranboo when he’d moved in, and of course he’d never completely trusted the kid, but the bitter taste of betrayal rising up in his mouth is all too familiar, especially considering who’s standing in front of him. He’ll have to tell Phil about this, decide how to proceed—and that’s assuming they’ll have the time to make deliberations before whatever Ranboo is planning with Tubbo comes to pass. 

“We don’t talk much,” Techno settles on. “Say, how long has this been going on?” 

“Who knows, honestly,” Tommy says. “You die for three days and suddenly your best friend’s replaced you with some shit guy! And now Ranboo’s going to have him turned totally against me.” Tommy scrubs at his eyes. “Everybody is treating me all different, even Tubbo. And I was supposed to be able to count on Tubbo for everything.”

Techno will have to deal with Ranboo later. When he looks at Tommy now, it’s obvious what was—is—different about him. The sunlight streaming through the window highlights the newly undeniable pallor to his skin, the more sunken look to his eyes. He’s not as faded out as Ghostbur, but he doesn’t look all here either.

“So the rumors are true?”

Tommy groans. “ _Rumors_. You know, everybody has some sort of opinion on me these days. You’re the only one who’s treated me normal the whole time since I got out.”

“That’s nice,” Techno says. “So, did you just come here to bother me then?”

“I thought we could hang out a bit, catch up,” Tommy says. “It’s been a while. And I was dead, which is pretty weird, but I don’t really like talking about it.”

“It’s only ‘been a while’ because you betrayed me,” Techno says. “Or did you forget that little detail?”

Tommy somehow looks both self-assured and sheepish. “I remember, but that’s all in the past, right? Let bygones be forgiven, or something. I think Phil said something like that once.”

Techno sighs. He wants to kick Tommy out. He _should_ kick Tommy out.

But Tommy is his brother, in name if not blood, even if they’ve never been siblings in the ways that really count. Tommy is his brother, and more importantly, Techno knows well the look of Phil’s face when he thinks about the three of them and if it’s possible to be forgiven for failing so thoroughly as a parent. 

He wants to kick Tommy out, but right now he’s thinking about how Phil is coming home tomorrow, and Techno is going to have to tell him everything. He’s going to have to tell him about Ranboo, who Phil looks at with the same soft eyes he has for the rest of his kids, and he’s going to have to tell him about _Tommy_ , who really did get beaten to death in a prison cell and ritualistically brought back to life.

“You can help me chop wood,” Techno says. “That way at least you won’t be stealing from my supplies when I have to feed you.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Tommy says. “Just a couple of big men chopping wood. Oh, is it spawn proof around here still? I would really prefer to stay in areas where there’s not so much risk. You understand.”

That’s also new. Techno isn’t going to ask. “Not everywhere, but we should be fairly safe.”

“Perfect,” Tommy says. “Now I just need some armor, do you have an extra set of netherite for me? And can I get some of that food early too? It was such a long walk, Techno.”

The snow crunches again, and this time Techno gazes out the window too. Ranboo is walking past, almost jogging, in what Techno now realizes is probably the direction of Snowchester. He’s wearing armor, but Techno can see the little lopsided smile on his face when he passes close enough to the window. 

Tommy is pouting again, but when he sees Techno looking at him he beams, braces glinting in the sunlight. 

Techno feels very, very old. If this is how Phil feels all the time, Techno isn’t sure he can blame him for cracking under the pressure now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> my first mc fic :') kudos/comments appreciated!! i hope to write more soon!


End file.
